


Holding On To When

by yavannauk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To When

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that was written as a reaction to watching The Siege Part 1 for the first time. Can you have angsty schmoop? If so, I guess that's what this is.

There's an almost desperate hunger driving them both. It's a stolen moment, one neither of them can really spare, but they need it more than either of them would care to admit. There's no time to return to either of their quarters so that they can do this in a bed. Nor can they indulge in slow undressing or the kind of drawn out foreplay they'd enjoy under normal circumstances. Instead, they simply find a darkened, empty room and stumble inside.

Scant lighting responds to their presence - a reminder neither of them needs about the city's power situation - and one of them remembers to keep thinking long enough to lock the door behind them. Then it's all about hands and mouths, hard and needy. They kiss as if the world's about to end and, in less than two weeks, maybe it is. For now, they keep that thought at bay as they tug at each other's clothes, needing to expose enough skin to touch and grasp and suck.

John's hands slide over the soft skin of Rodney's belly, feeling the muscles moving underneath with each sharply indrawn breath. They're so much more defined than they were just a few short months ago; one of the more visible signs of the way the Pegasus galaxy has changed Rodney. Not wanting to dwell on the less obvious marks it's left on him, John moves his hands round to clasp the smooth curve of Rodney's ass, pulling him in closer so that he can rub and thrust against John's hip.

All the while, Rodney's been exploring John's lean, rangy body. Now his capable fingers skim through the crisp trail of dark hair leading down to John's groin. He wraps his hand around John's cock, which feels hot and slick in his palm, jacking him off with single-minded concentration.

They find a rhythm, rocking together until everything explodes in a single, startling instant of release, fiery in its intensity. There have been no words spoken, barely any sounds made at all, but they don't need them, don't want them. At a time like this, words can be dangerous, articulating things it's just not possible to say when the days until the Wraith reach Atlantis keep ticking away inexorably. They both know the truth anyway. It's in their eyes, quiet, unspoken, but ever present.

As they carefully put themselves back together, reassembling their public facades, they avoid looking at one another. Neither of them wants to make this any more complicated than it already is. Rodney and his fellow scientists will be departing in a matter of hours and so much hangs on what they're going to try and do. He leaves the room first, not looking back or offering any words of farewell.

John slips out into the hallway five minutes later, resolutely heading back to his office. He has an ever-increasing list of things he needs to do to prepare for the evacuation of the city in the event that Rodney's plan fails. John doesn't want to consider that eventuality, or the possible consequences for Rodney, but he has responsibilities he won't shirk. He'll do his job and be ready, just in case. 

He knows he can't let himself be distracted, wondering when he'll see Rodney again; when they'll next have the chance to kiss and touch. But no matter what his position requires of him, John refuses to think in terms of if, rather than when.


End file.
